lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Homunculus
Free Homunculus Free homunculus are a race self-created homunculi who have free will. These small humanoids look like small statues of horrid little toothy demonic-looking men and women with tiny, non-functional wings. Most have an earthy, fresh-clay tone and texture to their skin. Homunculus have small spherical polished gems for eyes (pearls, diamonds, or even sea glass) and arcane scripture on their tongue. In order to establish free will the crafting homunculus must follow a strict pattern and ritual. As a result free homunculus appear similar in much the same way that all member of a given race do. Legend holds that a homunculus, known as Alraun, gathered scraps from his master’s office and sculpted himself a brother because he was lonely. His brother, Fastachee, was born with no master and thus was the first of the free-willed homunculus. Fastachee spent his days building other homunculus and freeing them until he had enough to create a town for themselves. Though the validity of this has been challenged by scholars, homunculi now build themselves and are granted free will. Free homunculus generally live in small, industrious, bucolic societies. They prefer their own kind and are rarely found in large cities where they have a harder time looking out for each other. Due to the price involved in crafting a free-willed homunculus most settlements impose a tax to help fund the creation of new brothers and sisters. Each settlement has a crafter or two known as the mandragora. A couple who wants children will generally, at least in part, fund and craft their offspring with help from the town’s coffers and the local mandragora. Homunculus tend to be very reserved but are outspoken on topics of freedom, slavery, and even detainment. It is for this reason that free homunculus tend towards the chaotic alignments. Homunculus are distrusting of strangers and have even been accused of being xenophobic. They have a cultural fear of being re-enslaved by wizards or other spellcasters. The practice of creating a construct without free will is a heinous offense in the eyes of a homunculus and there are many instances of homunculus “liberating” enslaved creatures. Homunculus are sympathetic to golems, animated objects, and other constructs. ' ' Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Free homunculus gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Size (0): Free homunculus are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a -1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Small races have a space of 5 feet by 5 feet and a reach of 5 feet. * Type (7): Free homunculus are humanoids with the human* and half-construct subtypes. ** Half-constructs gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease, mind-affecting effects, poison, and effects that cause either exhaustion or fatigue. ** Half-constructs cannot be raised or resurrected. ** Half-constructs do not breathe, eat, or sleep, unless they want to gain some beneficial effect from one of these activities. This means that a half-construct can drink potions to benefit from their effects and can sleep in order to regain spells, but neither of these activities is required for the construct to survive or stay in good health. ** *Type: The default free homunculus is crafted in the form of a human. A free homunculus may be crafted in the form of any humanoid race, though it is only an approximation and does not grant any other racial traits. For example, a free homunculus society that grew out of a dwarven settlement might have the creature type: “dwarf, half-construct”. Please consult with your GM prior to selecting another humanoid creature type in place of human. * Base Speed (-1): Free homunculus have a base speed of 20 feet. * Languages (1): Free homunculus begin play speaking Common. Free homunculus with high Intelligence scores can choose from any language (other than secret languages). * Low-Light Vision (1): A free homunculus can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. * Free Will (1): A free homunculus is passionate about their freedom and is skilled at freeing constructs from their master. Any time a free homunculus must make an opposed Charisma check with another creature due to multiple mental control effects on a target, the free homunculus gains a +4 racial bonus. * Liberate (3): Once per day a free homunculus can issue a single command to a construct who has a master as if the free homunculus was the construct’s master. Conflicting commands result in an opposed Spellcraft check (as described in the control construct spell) though the free homunculus may use their character level in place of their Spellcraft bonus if it is higher. Racial Points: 12 =New Feats= Town Mandragora You were a town’s golem crafter. Prerequisites: Craft Construct, free homunculus Benefits: A free homunculus may create constructs in 1/4th the normal amount of time. ' ' Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all free homunculus characters who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time the favored class reward is selected. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 5: Traditional Races